That Note you wrote
by Mythika
Summary: [MarianxFenris OS] Fenris finds a note adressed to him in his house and confronts the addressor.


Tam tam TAAAAAAAM! I dare to upload another fanfiction, yay! And it's even a MarianxFenris fanfic! :D

I dont own Dragon Age nor any of the characters that cause I so much pain, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hawke?"

The woman being called turned around to see her silver haired companion standing in the door frame.

"Fenris. What brings you here?" she asked giving him a smile.

He then just walked toward her, putting something in her hand.

When she looked down at the paper she had just received, she grinned.

"You finally found it, huh?"

"Yeah." he nodded, "But what's this about?"

He tilted his head in question.

Hawke handed it over to him again and gave him a mocking smirk.

"What? Can't I ask you to come over and see me?"

Fenris rose an eyebrow at her usual mockery.

"Hawke, it says: 'Come over as soon as you find this.'" he read and stared after her as she moved around her bedroom, obviously searching for something.

"Yes, I know what is written there, Fenris. You would be surprised at how I got to know – _really_." He could hear her smirk.

The elf had to suppress the urge to either roll his eyes or squint them.

"Joke all you want, but I would like to know what this is about."

Marian turned to look at him now. She took a minute and then smiled at him.

"I wrote that soon after I started to teach you how to read."

He blinked. But that was over two years ago.

"Why?" he asked her in wonder.

She went to her desk now and looked thru her papers until she pulled out a letter she then handed to him.

"I wanted to joke around a bit. To tease you. You know how I roll, Fenris."

Fenris took the letter questioningly and his eyes flew over the written.

Marian watched him read it and when his green eyes widened she chuckled.

"You know.. I tried to. But I couldn't forget about you or... that night either."

He rose his head and looked over to her as she folded her arms before her chest, looking at the ceiling.

"I am not that good in giving speech to my... feelings." she laughed, "So I thought that I could write it down and hand it over to you. Though, I have to admit, I kind of hoped you would never find that stupid little paper. I am laying my heart bare before your feet in the letter, after all."

The warrior was speechless. The letter was addressed to him and even if there was not much written, there were words he would die for if they were true. And apparently they were. In the letter Hawke had explained what she thought when they met him, got to know him and how, in the end, she got to love him.

"... 'I wish you would look at me again like you did that night.'" he read slowly in a low voice.

The woman chuckled.

"Pretty embarrassing, I know."

She shifted, supported herself with her arms and leaned on the table behind her.

"When I started teaching you how to read, I imagined what it would be like when you would find the note, come ask me about it and so on. Would I tell you about the letter? Or would I be a chicken and tell you a lie so you would never find out?"

Fenris listened to her closely. He did not wish to miss any word those red lips would speak. Especially not right now.

When she smiled at him then, he felt an itching in his entire body that ordered him to step closer to her; that he yearned so much to hold her in his arms, and press a kiss over her perfectly alluring lips.

He was sure she cast a spell on him, but he could not care less.

Magic was evil, and he damned it all the time but Hawke, ohh, Marian Hawke...

She could cast any spell over him she wanted, if only she was _his_. This was his most selfish desire.

He was hers long before she even knew, after all. Long before _he_ even knew. And for him to have her... It was a dream a former slave did not dare dream.

When he had stepped closer now, he put his arms on each of her sides, caging her, and when his lips caught hers, he felt her smile under the kiss.

She had forgiven him around a week ago. Her eyes seemed to have sparkled a little, he had thought.

But he was sure it was only because of the moonlight that fell thru the window and into her already magically shining blue eyes.

When Fenris broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, he had to take a second breathing this moment in, so he would never forget - even if he got another set of lyrium markings burned into his skin.

His eyes opened again and from under his eyelashes he stared right into her electric blue orbs.

His voice rumbled in his chest. "One would have to kill me thrice to separate me from you."

Marian flashed him a grin.

"Only thrice? I thought you care more about me."

And that did the trick.

She always knew of the right words to put him aflame. Now his whole body was burning – pleasantly – fire tickled across his skin.

His arms entangled her torso and pulled her close to him into his chest. She sighed against his neck and her warm breath added electricity to the fire. He lowered his lips on her neck and he could not help but let his hands wander across her body.

She was so amazing, so powerful and strong. So brave and loving. And beautiful on top. How could this woman be real? How could _he_ of all people have the pleasure of taking her to bed?

When they lay down together the pain his markings caused did not seem to matter at all.

Passion overlaid what usually caused him discomfort and he enjoyed being distracted by Hawke in any way.

Fenris' arms brushed against her naked skin in awe.

"Hawke." he whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

You know what sucks? I usually don't write the classic way like this: "Hello" the author waved her hands stupidly.

I use these arrow-thingys but is mean. T_T (It let me use them on my Yuffentine though...? Ugh, I don't wanna change the way I wriiiiiiite...)

Whatever now!

As English is not my first language I would deeply appreciate if you would leave nice critismn if you find anything that doesn't sound right. Or if you spot any (grammar) mistakes. :)


End file.
